TRUTH AND DARE
by mink92
Summary: what happens when the teachers decide to have a drinking contest and have a little too much. they end up back in the common room playing a game hooch and McGonagall used to play "TRUTH AND DARE STRIP TEASE" what truths and dares are done?
1. Chapter 1

If you do not wish to read material that involves the teachers in awkward situations I suggest you don't read this. The first chapter doesn't have the truth and dare game in it but it is needed as you will find out in the next chapter.

Chapter 1

It was the day before the students where expected to arrive at Hogwarts. The teachers where bustling around trying to make sure that they where ready for there arrival. By dinner everyone had there classes planed and where all able to sit down in the great hall and enjoy a quiet dinner. Or that's what they thought but some had other ideas.

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in between Snape and Dumbledore as usual she looked up when she heard her long time friend Rolanda hooch.

"Ro what's the matter?" Minerva looked inquisitively at her friend who gave a weak smile. "I'm so bored min. it is our last night without the students and we have done absolutely nothing in the form of fun except when we all went down to the pub and you made severus dance." She smiled to herself "now that was fun" Severus let out a snort

"Fun I thought it would have been one of the most humiliating days in you girls lives" everyone was listening to the conversation and all the females heads had turned to face Snape. Sprout spoke first

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Snape gave a wicked grin knowing this would start and outburst

"It means none of you girls can hold your licker" there was an outburst that turned into a yelling match with the other teachers all joining in. finally Dumbledore ordered quiet

"Severus if I recall correctly you, Remus and filius didn't look the best the next morning" there was a snigger from McGonagall but it was quickly stifled when hooch stood up and practically screamed at Severus.

"Why don't we all have a little competition us girls VS.? You boys." Remus sat up straight at this.

"Ok what's the comp" he asked slyly. Hooch held her head up high as she spoke.

"A drinking one. Poppy can tap into our medical backgrounds. Each group drinks and the first group to have 3 players get there alcohol level reaching .05 and show signs of it loses." She indicated to everyone and all agreed to participate but there was some debate about hagrid and in the end it was decided that he and filch would referee. Finally they turned to Dumbledore who agreed and said he too would join in.

They all sat at the huffelpuff table, girls on one side and the boys on the other. Hagrid read out the rules they had agreed on and filch brought out the first batch of fire whisky. All together the males took there first shots then the females. By the time they where up to there 12th shots sinister, sprout, Fliwit and Dumbledore where all out.

"You give up ye Sevey you and Remus don't look to good" hooch teased the potions professor

"no… you can't talk you and Minerva look like your gon throw up" severus and Remus took there drinks and just as Minerva and hooch put there glasses to there mouths hagrid yelled out "the girls win" Snape and Remus looks at eachother "what are you talken about" Snape growled clearly not taking getting beaten well. Hagrid shrugged "all 4 of ya are shown signs of being drunk and after that last one you severus have gone over .05 so the girls win" there was a cheer from all the girls and a groan from the boys. After some very loud talking as the teachers made there way to the warmer staffroom, hooch piped up again.

"I'm still bored" Minerva sat down heavily on the couch hooch occupied landing half on her and the couch causing hooch to wince in pain but she let her friend stay there and decided to play with her hair that had come out of it's bun instead. "Well if your so bored why don't you come up with a game" Minerva stated flicking her friends hand away from her hair. The others had looked over in their direction and saw the evil grin that grew on hooch's face

"Oh no I know that look what are you thinking Ro?" poppy sat forward on her seat "are you lot as bored as I am?' when everyone nodded she continued "I suggest that we play truth and dare" Snape snorted "the students play that childish game" sprout nodded in agreement. "ah but I have a special version" with those words McGonagall sat bolt upright knocking heads with hooch "no way Ro…if it's the game I think your thinking of then no way" hooch rolled her eyes "oh come on min we always played this game and besides where all adults….what could go wrong?" McGonagall tried to get up but landed on the floor causing some muffled laughter.

"what can go wrong let me see… the last time we played I recall a couple of pissed off wives… and before that I remember you ending up with broken bones because a guy got carried away" she was meant to sound menacing but from her position on the floor it didn't work.

"Rolanda what makes your version of truth and dare so interesting" lupin inquired. Hooch looked down at her friend who was shaking her head smiled and spoke anyway.

"Because mine is truth and dare strip tease" jaws dropped all around the room and no matter how much she tried to hold it in McGonagall and hooch both burst out laughing. After a few minutes hooch regained herself and asked

"So who wants to play?"


	2. let the game begin

There where wide eyes from everyone staring in disbelief at the two now both sitting on the floor. Lupin was the first to break the silence "truth and dare strip tease….sounds interesting so how do we play?" hooch's smile became even bigger if that's possible, as she saw that many others where thinking along the same lines. "Well it's simple you play it like any other truth and dare game but…argh what is it filius?" the little charms professor had popped his hand in the air so that he could be seen and was now getting a slight shade of red appearing on his cheeks. "I…um…well I don't know how to play truth or dare" McGonagall and hooch started giggling clearly amused at his statement, sprout gave them a glare and turned to the charms professor "filius it's easy….we sit in a circle and a volunteer goes first they pick a person and that person is asked wether they pick truth or dare. If you pick truth you will be asked a question that you have to answer. If you pick dare a dare will be put upon you and you have to do the assigned dare" albus and Severus simultaneously said "it's as easy as that filius" causing another episode of giggles coming from near the couch. "Well actually it's a bit more than that" McGonagall piped in now siting on the couch and in the process of helping her friend up also. "So who is going to play" hooch yelled out hoping it would make everyone more willing to play. Everyone was looking wearily at the two witches "but Ro you haven't told us what your game involves" poppy the medwitch who had know both Ro and McGonagall new that there would be a catch. Hooch shook her head "I will tell you the rules when everyone agrees to play that are how it goes" and with that she crossed her arms across her chest. After a few moments lupin piped in that he would play and soon after everyone was sitting in a circle near the fire. "Ok as I said me and min used to play this game all the time… the game is exactly like the normal one which means any questions and any dares, but the catch is" she looked at McGonagall who just rolled her eyes. "If you refuse to answer a truth question you must remove a piece of clothing.. You can choose what piece is removed. If you refuse to do a dare you must remove a piece of clothing again your choice but also the darer gets to pick a second piece of clothing that you must take off. And again any dares and questions go"

The group was silent for a few seconds then Dumbledore sighed and stated he would go first but professor Snape stood up "hay severus not fair you agreed to play" McGonagall practically whined at the younger wizard, who raised his eyebrows at her "I am just getting us more drinks because if we think back to oh what did you say oh yes broken bones and pissed off wives. Then we defiantly need some drinks" he finished gathering the drinks all the while thinking _why did she seam so upset when she thought I wasn't going to play_ he took his seat in between hagrid and sprout and the game began. Dumbledore gazed around the circle and his eyes landed on a rosy cheeked sprout. "Truth or dare Pomona" he had a twinkle in his eyes when she answered with truth. "Ok which student member do you find most attracting?" sprouts face went a bright red as she gave her reply "oh um…cedric digory" the whole room burst into laughter "oh have you kissed him jet" hooch teased. _Bad move_ she thought when sprout focused her gaze on her "truth or dare Ro?" she thought for a moment not wanting to get asked something like that so she chose dare. Sprout had obviously wanted her to pick truth because she was sitting there a blank look on her face. Lupin leaned over and whispered something to her that made her give an evil smile. "ok Ro I dare you to sing the song you and Minerva sang at Mitch's 21st" hooch stood up "oh that's easy" but sprout put her hand up "I wasn't finished…you must also do an imitation of the dance you and Minerva graciously performed" hooch's mouth dropped open and McGonagall had turned bright red "that's not fair it has something to do with me" Snape smiled at her "ah come now Minerva you clearly stated any dares or truths…besides I think we are all curious as to what happened" McGonagall glared at him and hooch finally regained herself "but I don't remember the whole thing we where both drunk and it was a two person dance" sprout just shook her head "there's no way of getting out of it. Just do some parts you can remember" hooch downed a glass of firwhisky then did her performance. Which in turned had her singing SEXY BACK and doing a combination of pole dancing and hooker style. When she finished both her and McGonagall where red and everyone else was laughing. "So that's what happens when you two get drunk" filius piped in clearly a little disturbed.

"Ok Remus seaming this is your fault truth or dare" Remus smiled, everyone new he would pick dare which he did. Rolanda rubbed her hands together "hum lets see I know I dare you hug Severus" there was a gasp from both men "I'm sorry to disappoint you Ro but I pass" with that he removed his left shoe. Ro smiled "ok Remus you can also remove your top"

By 9.00 they had all drunk a fair bit and this is how they where faring.

Lupin was down to one sock, his outer robe, and boxers much too drunk hooch's liking.

Flitwit had done fairly well and had only had to remove his outer robes and his shoes

Dumbledore was sitting with his trousers, socks and boxers still on.

Snape was as grumpy as ever sitting in just his boxers and shirt

Hagrid was lucky because he always wore so many cloths he still had all normal cloths on he had just shed some layers

Sinister was down to her stockings, underwear, and shirt

Sprout was sitting still with her skirt, underwear, socks and last top. Having been told to remove her bra long ago.

Poppy was wearing her skirt, top and bra. Having been made by an angry Snape to remove her underwear a few turns ago.

Hooch was sitting in her skirt and bra. Cursing all the things she had done previously that had got her onto this situation

McGonagall was also the same as hooch. And cursing just as much.

"Ok Ro I dare you to lick honey off of Severus chest" a delighted sounding McGonagall was backing way from her friend as to avoid being hit. "But…but. I…that's not fair I hate you min" McGonagall just pretended to look offended. Hooch got up and started making her way towards Snape when he yelled out." Hold on no way am I letting you do that" hooch rolled her eyes and pointed to her near naked body " no way am I taking my cloths off for something as easy as this.. and by the way you have no choice" and with that she pushed him down roughly honey appearing on his chest, she took a deep breath and completed her dare practically running back to her seat after it was finished, to everyone's amusement. Hooch looked around hastily wanting to draw the attention away from her and spotted a rather smug looking poppy. "Poppy truth or dare?" at the sound of her name poppy became rigid. She took a gulp of her drink before answering with truth, making hooch grin evilly." ok where do you keep on sneaking off too… and there's no point denying you are going out because we have all caught you" poppy had turned bright red then realised that her friend had set her up. "you set me up" she shrieked and lunged forward knocking filius and Snape out of her way and lunged at hooch who fell to the floor screaming "it was min she told me too" McGonagall didn't even get a word out before poppy had knocked her to the ground making her skirt creep up her legs slightly revelling to the others her thighs. "Ouch poppy calm down it's just a game…ooooouch let go of my hair poppy" poppy had grabbed hold of McGonagall's hair. Lupin and Dumbledore had leaned over and yanked poppy away from McGonagall and she was now sitting back in her place red faced and scoffing down a bottle of firewhisky. Hooch was howling with laughter but stoped when McGonagall hit her on the arm. "So poppy are you going to answer the question or take off a piece of clothing?" hooch had an evil grin you usually associate with slytherins.


	3. and the truths start to emerge

Thanks for all the reviews so far I hope you enjoy this chapter. oh yeah I am sorry it has taken me so long to update I've had some stuff going on

Poppy glared back and hooch why didn't I behave less suspiciously…I am gonna kill hooch…wait I only remember seeing McGonagall so this must be her idea oh I am going to get revenge for this. She lifted her head and looked hooch in the eyes "well sticky beak I go and see alastor and if u must know we have been seeing eachother since the end of last year" the room burst out in laughter making poppy look even redder. lupin was clutching his sides gasping for breath.

"well I never new you would fall for a beaten down psycho" lupin finally managed to splutter out only getting a kick in the sins as a result

"well lupin seaming that you are so kind you can go next. Truth or dare?"

lupin stoped laughing and took another swig of the drink in front of him before answering.

"I chose truth" poppy giggled "ok what teacher did you have a crush on at school and did u try and pursue it" lupin smiled as he spoke. "I had a crush on professor pankingsen and yes I did try and pursue it" there where shocked expressions from everyone in the room. "Remus what exactly did you mean by tried to pursue it?" severus had a puzzled look on his face. Remus shrugged downed the rest of his drink and mumbled "I got into her chambers one night and tried to well you know and well she woke up and started screaming at me" severus was the first to burst into laughter.

When all had calmed down Remus looked at severus and asked truth or dare and being a slytherin he of course weighed the odds and chose truth. "ok Sev is it true that lockart kissed you?" there where many muffled giggles before a very pale Snape chose to take off his shirt.

"well severus you defiantly cant play this game very well?" Flitwit pipped in causing him to be the next target where he was made to do a version of umbrage angry.

These silly dares went on for a while until McGonagall and hooch spiked the drinks. Poppy was the first to become a victim of this causing her to now be sitting very angry looking and out for blood and severus big mouth got him in her line of fire.

"ok severus you seam very amused about this so your turn truth or dare?" severus grinned a little before answering

"I chose dare as truth doesn't seam safe at the moment" poppy's eyes shone and she cleared her throat before moving over to whisper in his ear. "I dare you to go up to Rolanda slip your hand up her skirt and kiss her on the lips for at least a minute…oh and make it good or it will be for 2 minutes" severus turned white as a sheet "what's the matter sev cant do it…well then I think that means your boxer come off" everyone except hooch and McGonagall was looking at him. "no I'll do your dare"

with that Snape leaped up and crawled on all fours over to hooch who had turned her head towards him. Her face showed shock and her eyes where wide as his cold, slender hands crawled under her skirt and up her legs, while his mouth descended on her own. She was in complete shock and obeyed him when his tongue demanded entrance into her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth as his hands explored under her skirt. His hands crawled on the outside of her legs then moved to crease her inner thighs and more then once his hands brushed up against her vagina, it sent shivers all over her body and then all of the sudden he pulled away.

It took several minutes for hooch to get her head clear and she and severus where both blushing. "does this mean it's my turn?" she asked and received cackles of laughter from all.


End file.
